Whole world
by IZYYZI
Summary: I little sketch after events. —- Hello, I do not English very well, but everything seems to be clear)))


She's a beautiful girl. Perfect for me. She is well-groomed, beautiful, and has a melodious laugh. Her voice is special.

Claire Dearing always knows how to present themselves beautifully. Proud, with personal opinion. It's her persistence that turns me on.

It was at this moment that I thought, " what's next?". Further unknown. I knew that, soon it will be the New ruler of the Jurassic period, and could not even imagine what awaits us.

Sitting next to Claire, leaning on the window, after that experience, it is difficult to relax. Putting her palm on her knee, she shuddered, faintly smiling. Looking in the mirror in the back seat, Maisie dozed off. Hard for her to discover the truth and survive her first death of a loved one.

Approaching Claire's apartment, I got out of the car, taking Maisie in his arms went for the girl. Up to the sixth floor. Claire opened the door. Going into the bedroom I putting Maisie to bed, having covered with a soft blanket, quietly left. Listening, almost breathless, I caught the noise of water, apparently coming from the bathroom. I came closer to the bathroom door, and I wanted to open it, but I came to my senses, pulling myself for unnecessary determination at such a moment. Heart pounding at a furious rate, giving me to understand that the feelings returned to the forefront, and literally yearns to escape. Firmly pushing down on the handle, gently opened the door and poked his head, I struggled in contradiction to himself and an inner voice that has long been strongly shouted on further action. I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I abruptly pushed the wall of the shower cabin.

\- Owen, what are you doing here? she asked, blushing at once.

She drilled me with her unkind look and it seemed to me that it would take her a few minutes to kick me out of the bathroom, then I realized that it was time to take the initiative: I quickly pulled off my shirt and began to belt.

— Owen, don't! ,- putting his hands forward.

Silent on her "order" I continued to remove the belt with jeans. Stepping over the ledge of the shower stall, Claire stepped into the corner with his hands forward. I gently pressed her arms, forcing her to lower them. Trying to breathe as slowly as possible, I kissed the girl, feeling as she fully trusted my hands. She greedily inhaled the air, forcing her to submit to my head and obediently respond. Kiss very sensitive, deep, he was forced again to dissolve in the moment. Again with the same accuracy as before. As if there was no this temporary abyss.

Large drops hollowed at our bodies, her body shivered over and over again from my strong tremors. The girl herself was sitting on my cock, bringing to me a hoarse "Faster" and scratching with all the strength of the neck, back. The kisses became precipitous, barely perceptible. Feeling the inexorable approach of the extreme point, completely leaving it, I heard a disappointed sigh. He again rushed at her, coming to the ground and hissing from the sweet pain. She has long forgotten what it's like to lose head with pleasure. Before my eyes appeared some haze, not allowing you to clearly see the surroundings. His fingers even more dig into it, forcing to remain in reality.

A few sharp tremors were enough for him to feel how in a moment her body was in a long-awaited orgasm. Frozen for a few seconds and, it seems, not even breathing.

I gently removed the red strand meeting her light green gaze. The soul came a piercing void, and wanted to madness to believe that tomorrow will come.

Barely opening her eyes, Claire felt the warmth and sense of safety, security, emanating from Owen, the arms of which she is ensconced. She hears his peaceful sniffling, his breath tickles her skin, causing an uncontrollable wave of goosebumps. Their legs are intertwined with some incredible intricate knot. Only one of the memories of last night appeared on the face silly happy smile, a heart was frantically beating. And only now she understood how was foolish. Started the devil knows what, imagines himself a piece of iron, but in fact the soul is asking for love.

She gently touched the fingertips of his hand, timidly held at the bulging knuckles and froze, listening to his breathing, trying to determine if he sleeps or not. Nothing has changed.

Very carefully, trying not to Wake Owen, Claire untied their feet and quietly looked around. He smiled in his sleep and the smile was so sincere and mother. Lips, his lips, were just a few paltry inches from her, how she wanted to touch them, to feel them. His cheeks blazed, and the abdomen appeared pulling com.

Deep breath. How she wants him.

The whole world around her dissolved, and he was all that surrounded her, he was all.

Now, being with him, feeling his breath on my neck, the warm air which pleasantly burned his skin, it felt like the body poured pleasant feeling, warm feeling.

Claire, careful not to Wake Owen tried to free herself from his grasp, but his strong grip didn't allow her to do so.

— Do not even think to escape, ' said Owen, stronger crushing the girl under him and gently touching the lips of her shoulder.

— Not going — a barely audible she said and turned in his hands, then once in front of his face, his eyes, these intoxicating her minds eye watched, seemed very soul.

\- What are we gonna do now? - still, she squeezed herself out.

\- We'll stick together so we don't lose each other.

Owen kissed Claire tenderly. It seemed like there was definitely no regret this time. Everything is as it should be.


End file.
